


너무 늦은 이야기

by princeorgana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Parenting, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeorgana/pseuds/princeorgana





	너무 늦은 이야기

  어려서부터, 아들은 잘 놀다가도 돌연 울음을 터뜨릴 때가 많았다.

 

  한은 언제나 아이의 눈물에는 속수무책이었다. 레아와 함께 있을 때면 그녀가 침착하게 꼭 안아 다독여주었지만, 한은 아이와 놀아주던 자신의 잘못인 줄 알고 당황해서 허둥지둥 레아에게 아이를 데려다 주곤 했다. 자신과 달리 그녀의 품에서는 아이가 금세 안정을 되찾았기 때문이었다. 아이와 단둘이 있다가 울기라도 하면 레아가 어떻게 했더라, 떠올리며 아이를 안고서 안절부절 못했다.

 

  '오, 울지 마라, 꼬맹아. 응? 내가 잘못했다. 우리, 엄마한테 갈까? 엄마한테 갈래? 응?'

 

  레아는 온 은하에서 가장 당당한 사람이 아이에게는 쩔쩔매는 것을 보며 미소짓곤 했다. 당신은 웃음이 나와? 애가 이렇게 우는데? 한이 법석을 떨어도 레아는 동요하지 않았다. 괜찮을 거야. 이제 괜찮아. 그녀는 이따금 아이를 덮쳤다가 물러가는 어둠의 위협을 희미하게나마 느낄 수 있다고 했다. 체감하는 바가 없는 한으로서는 답답하고 어리둥절하기만 할 노릇이었다.

 

  루크가 아이의 삼촌이라는 사실을 숨겨야 한다는 것도 이해가 가지 않았다. 그래, 아이를 루크에게 보내기로 결정한 날, 레아가 슬픈 얼굴로 설명해주는 걸 들을 때는 조금 이해가 가는 듯도 싶었다. 하지만 다스 베이더와 다크사이드, 그리고 라이트사이드에 대한 길고 긴 이야기를 다 듣고 나서 가장 먼저 머릿속에 떠오른 건 의문이었다. 그래서 대체 왜 그래야 하지? 벤은 우리 아들인데?

 

  "...아들, 잘 들어. 이제부터 조금 멀리 여행을 떠날 거야."  
  "어디로요?"  
  "......내 오랜 친구를 만나러."

 

  한은 포스 나부랭이에 대해 잘 몰랐기에 레아와 루크에게 수긍할 수밖에 없었다. 루크는 뛰어난 제다이이니 벤을 잘 돌봐주겠지, 생각하면서도 고작 아홉 살짜리 아들을 뒤로하고 팔콘호로 향하는 발걸음이 천근만근이었다. 아들의 어두운 표정을 눈치채는 데는 포스도 필요 없었다. 그래도 눈물을 흘리지는 않았기에 조금 안도했다. 아들이 조금이라도 울라치면 레아고 루크고 포스고 그냥 다 좆까고 데리고 도로 집에 올 작정이었지만, 아들은 끝까지 울지 않았다.

 

  우리 아들, 이제 다 컸구나.

 

  잠깐이나마 안도했던 자신이 멍청했다.

 

  십여 년 만에 다시 본 아들은 훤칠하게 자라 있었다. 항상 키가 자라는 속도를 따라잡지 못해 빼빼 말랐기에 어떻게 수련을 받을까 걱정이 태산이었는데, 마지막으로 봤을 때보다도 남부럽지 않게 자라주어 대견했다. 다만 해괴한 가면 뒤의 얼굴이 그리웠다. 레아는 항상 아이의 얼굴에서 한을 떠올린다고 했지만, 한은 생각이 달랐다. 가는 턱선이, 웃을 때 방긋 솟아오르는 뺨이, 무엇보다 선이 섬세한 두 눈이 레아를 쏙 빼닮았기 때문이었다.

 

  마침내 아들의 얼굴을 보았을 때 한은 심장이 내려앉는 것을 느꼈다. 루크의 곁에 두고 오던 날의 아홉 살 아이의 얼굴이 고스란히 겹쳐보였다. 그 두 눈에 쉬이 눈물이 차올라서, 지난 세월의 외로움이 고스란히 느껴져서, 가슴을 뚫은 칼날보다 아이의 눈물이 더 아팠다. 달래줘야 하는데... 꺼져가는 정신으로도 한은 안절부절 못했다. 빌어먹을 포스가 어떻게 작용하는지는 끝끝내 알 수 없었지만, 아이가 자신의 목소리를 들었길 빌었다.

 

  울지 말거라, 내가 잘못했다. 어서 엄마에게 가렴.

 


End file.
